Shut Up And Drive
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: My first song fic, 'Bee wants Sam to shut up and drive... samxbee smut, rated M for a reason dudes and dudettes


Yeah heres another smutty one-shot I hope you all enjoy, and blame Kirmon she gave me both the bunny and the song so… thanks Kir'!

Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue me… if ya' did you'd get… (snort) nothing 'cept some crappy paintings and a bunch of junk

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Bee?" Sam asked, he was watching the camero apprehensively almost fearfully, said autobot looked completely innocent which was what worried the human. It was pitch black except the small porch light and with out a word Bumblebee opened his door and music began playing _very_ loudly.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean _

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go 

Instantly Sims eyes widened, "'Bee?!" He squeaked, the yellow mechs engine rumbled and the musics volume went louder. The human took a step back and found himself in the embrace of what he knew was 'Bees hologram, a nose buried itself in his hair and then trailed down to his neck.

"Sam… we haven't spent any… _quality_ time with each other in so long, and now… no more of those stupid reports, you're not grounded and I've made sure we won't be bothered…" His words made shivers go up Sims spine.

He tried to move away, to protest but was practically picked up and carried to the waiting camero and pushed in. The seatbelt fastened around him instantly keeping Sam from escaping as the door closed and the hologram walked around to get in the passenger side.

The human was breathing heavy by then, the music pounded in his ears while adding a tremor to 'Bees frame. "'Bee… I… lemme go," He tugged at the belts that we around his hands. "I have to–"

"You don't have to do anything you can take one night off... you work too hard…" The hologram ran his hand down Sims face and leaned in kissing him teasingly.

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night _

'Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
drive, drive, drive

Shut up and drive  
drive, drive, drive 

While he was occupied Bumblebee shifted gears and sped off to his pre-picked destination, a nearby abandoned airplane hanger. The holos kisses slowly stopped teasing and became heated while his hands moved under Sims shirt, coasting his chest before dipping low to the edge of his jeans.

Soft sighs and moans answered his touches, fueling 'Bees advances even more. Pinching the human's nipples with one hand while running his nails lightly down Sims shoulder blades with the other making his eyes close. "You… stop… _'Bee_."

"No not until I have you in so much pleasure you wont care about anything else Sammy, you should know me better than that." The hologram chuckled and blew air over the human's neck making him groan. "You… suUUUCK!!"

At that very moment 'Bee had decided to bite down on Sims neck and do just what the human said, hicky mark after hicky mark appeared and started a trail downwards.

_I got class like a 57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle what's under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would _

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

In a haze Sam didn't notice when he was not only corralled into the backseat but also straddled after his clothing had been taken off and locked in Bumblebees glove compartment.

Tension left his body and mind as he was overcome by the sensations and feel of 'Bees hands being _everywhere_, his own hands roamed the incredibly real body holding him down until he was panting and flipped so that Sam was on top and held in place allowing their lower regions to grind together.

_  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night _

'Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
drive, drive, drive

Shut up and drive  
drive, drive, drive

"'Bee… mmmmmm," His protests died when three fingers entered his mouth and were coated with spit before drifting down to press against his entrance, slipping inside easily. Sam pressed against the invading fingers without thinking when they began moving and wiggling, as soon as he did though Bumblebee lifted him by the hips and then let him drop slowly onto his erection.

The hologram grinned at the surprised look on his humans face, hands never leaving his hips.

When he was all the way down they paused before Sam rose slightly and then pushed down getting his rhythm and then speeding up.

'Bee arched as the human twisted his hips and frantically flipped them over so he could stop the movements completely, Sam whined and desperately tried to move or get the holo moving.

Only when Sam started begging did 'Bee move, but it was slow and not at all rhythmic, after awhile he speed up and stopped again when they were close to overload.

_'Cos you play the game, got what I got _

_Get it Get it  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
ride, ride, ride, ride, ride... _

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

It drove Sam insane, every time they were so close 'Bee would just stop and not move, the human thought his heart and another part of his anatomy would explode if the hologram kept it up. "P-p-please 'B-B-Beeeeee, Pl-please!!"

"Now, now this is _quality_ time Sam, gotta make it last." Sam moaned and arched trying to get more contact with his lover. He was getting desperate and couldn't understand how Bumblebee was holding out… unless of course he had turned off his holos sensors just to torture the human.

That was exactly what the mech had done, noticing Sims near screams he finally speed up and pounded into the human as hard and is fast as he could after turning his sensors back on.

Sims voice cracked when he screamed, overloading in way he never had before. Even then 'Bee kept thrusting until he too overloaded, they both collapsed glued together with sweat and the humans essence. "Wow. Just wow…" Sam mumbled trying to stay awake.

"I thought you'd say something like that," Bumblebee rumbled and began petting his human's hair, something he loved doing. Sam snuggled into him for the warmth closed his eyes, "I love quality time with you 'Bee, I'm glad you force it on my whenever you get a chance."

"I know, and I like it when you struggle and fight…" The mech purred back to the now asleep human, "…Just like I know your going to do tomorrow morning when you find out that I called in one of your vacation days at work."

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what I mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_'Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-  
Now shut up and drive  
drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive  
drive, drive, drive_

_Now shut up and drive  
drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive  
drive, drive, drive_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

R&R... I put this is every single fic dont I?... Slag...


End file.
